


Удручающее обстоятельство

by Aina_Agras



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Saliva Kink, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен обернулся. Он ожидал визита, но возможно, чуть позже, и представлял, что встреча пройдёт гораздо спокойнее. Именно поэтому на его лице было замешательство, однако плохо маскирующее тёмное торжество. Он добился поединка со своим главным противником. Хакс был слишком зол, чтобы ему отказывать, хотя и осознавал, что ведёт себя очень предсказуемо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удручающее обстоятельство

— Ты!   
Генерал Хакс был настолько взбешён, что ему казалось, будто бы дверь в каюту Кайло Рена открывалась целую вечность.  
— Ты! — прошипел он, ничуть не заботясь о том, что теряет лицо перед своим единственным врагом.   
Кайло Рен обернулся. Он ожидал визита, но, возможно, чуть позже, и представлял, что встреча пройдёт гораздо спокойнее. Именно поэтому на его лице было замешательство, однако плохо маскирующее тёмное торжество. Он добился поединка со своим главным противником. Хакс был слишком зол, чтобы ему отказывать, хотя и осознавал, что ведёт себя очень предсказуемо.  
— Ты!.. Уничтожил!.. Целый!.. Взвод!  
В прищуренных чёрных глазах на мгновение промелькнуло раскаяние, но в ту же секунду оказалось вытеснено холодным упрямством, которое могло сделать честь даже генералу Хаксу. Кайло Рен встал в боевую стойку. Он избавился от своих невыносимо пафосных развевающихся одежд и был в простом тренировочном костюме. Чёрному цвету, впрочем, он не изменил. Он бросал вызов, намереваясь драться руками, примитивно и грязно. Хакс внутренне усмехнулся. Он понимал, что честного поединка не будет, он был готов к применению Силы и намеревался оттянуть этот момент.  
Он ударил первым. Подгадал момент, когда Кайло Рен откроется, и отработанным движением заставил его согнуться от боли. В Академии он освоил множество боевых приемов, но избегал рукопашных схваток, вне тренировочных залов предпочитая сражаться словом. Хакс достиг в этом деле определённых успехов, но для Кайло Рена он не жалел кулаков. Всегда холодный, собранный генерал Первого Ордена позволил себе на некоторое время стать кем-то мелочным и диким, тем, от кого не зависит судьба целой военной базы, а за спиной не маячит устрашающая тень верховного лидера.  
Боль была далёкой, но вкус крови на губах встряхнул его. Кайло Рен умел бить, и Хакс с наслаждением отдался грубой драке. Он не позволял противнику опомниться настолько, чтобы воспользоваться губительной Силой. Кайло Рен был силён, осторожен и дрался превосходно, но у него не было многолетнего опыта воина, и терзать он предпочитал исключительно ментальным воздействием, в то время как Генерал Хакс точно знал, как причинить максимум физической боли.  
Только когда его руки добрались до горла распластанного на полу Кайло Рена, Хакс замер и зло сдул упавшие на лицо волосы. Кайло Рен был потрёпан не меньше него и дышал так же жадно. Он поднял слезящиеся глаза, и злость внутри всколыхнулась с новой силой. Побеждённые так не смотрят. Слишком много неожиданного ехидства и торжественной уверенности в том, что Хакс попрал собственные идеалы, что он теперь — такой же несдержанный и убогий, как и Кайло Рен.   
Кровь, власть и близость тяжело дышащего соперника действовали на всех мужчин одинаково. Генерал Хакс не был исключением и себе предпочитал не врать. На людях он сколько угодно мог изображать презрение к эмоциям, но правда была в том, что он так и не смог избавиться от той досадной чувствительности, которую легко вытащить наружу, если знать, на что надавить. Кайло Рену удалось нащупать его уязвимое место. Кривая улыбка была последней, что он видел перед тем, как в его сознание ворвался обжигающий поток Силы, бросив на колени. Генерал Хакс задохнулся от вязкого жирного запаха крови, тут же сменившегося песочной пылью. Он отчего-то знал, что Кайло Рен давит не в полную силу: то ли уважает его, то ли недооценивает. Само предположение о том, что такого слабого воздействия будет достаточно, чтобы сломить генерала Хакса, было смехотворным. И хоть кровавый импульс прошёл сквозь разум сотнями зазубренных лезвий, цепляя, царапая всё на своём пути, чтобы выпотрошить каждый нейрон, встряхнуть каждый потаённый уголок и вынудить нужную ему информацию, Хакс мог ему противостоять. Он не сопротивлялся, позволив Кайло Рену увидеть только то, что он собирался сделать после этого несогласованного контакта. Разрешил сунуть нос именно в этот отсек перед тем, как захлопнуть перед ним разум и вытолкнуть прочь из своей головы.  
Хакс пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что обессиленно опирается на стену прямо над головой Кайло Рена, а тот неверяще уставился на его губы. Конечно, он не ожидал, что Хакс жаждет наказать его таким странным способом, и — до чего странно! — не собирался ему препятствовать.   
— Закроешь рот — я переломаю тебе все пальцы.  
Хакс понимал, что ведёт себя недостойно звания генерала Первого Ордена, что он уязвим как никогда, но оправдывал себя чёткой целью во имя всеобщего блага — проучить Кайло Рена, заставить его запомнить, что в интересы Первого Ордена и Верховного Лидера не входит порча оборудования и отправление отряда отборных бойцов на верную гибель, пусть и во главе с магистром.   
Генерал Хакс сгрёб в горсть чёрные волосы и надавил на уголок окровавленного рта с такой силой, что подушечкой пальца ощутил твёрдость зубов. Первый плевок попал Кайло Рену на верхнюю губу и смешался с кровью из носа. Второй угодил точно в приоткрытый рот, лишь немного зацепив зубы.  
— Отлично. — Хакс похлопал Кайло Рена по щеке и надавил, заставив судорожно сглотнуть. — Теперь ты сто раз подумаешь перед тем, как заниматься самоуправством.   
Кайло Рен вздрогнул и беззвучно затрясся. Он смеялся. Ему удалось вынуть Хакса из того эмоционального бункера, в котором он себя закрыл, превратить дисциплинированного военного в простого мальчишку, потерявшего голову от гнева.  
И Хакс, снова с горечью осознавая, что его действия неразумны, нерациональны, и понимая, что иначе он поступить не может, ударил наотмашь по ненавистному лицу. Он изнемогал от желания стереть с него понимающую ухмылку, но ударил лишь раз, понимая, что уже проиграл.   
Мёртвое освещение превращало и без того неприятное лицо Кайло Рена в маску более устрашающую, чем его глухой шлем. И дело было даже не в крови, настолько тёмной, что нижняя часть лица почти сливалась с высоким воротом. Хакс задохнулся от ненависти, когда ощутил, что Кайло Рен тоже возбуждён. Удар не стёр с его лица ухмылку, не заставил сопротивляться, но от тихого стона Хакса едва не затрясло. Он был близок к тому, чтобы окончательно потерять самообладание и убить Кайло Рена голыми руками. Или трахнуть. Кажется, в кои-то веки они хотели одного.   
Генерал Хакс умел принимать решения моментально. Сомнения по поводу правильности и уместности своих желаний он отмёл сразу же, однако потакать им не собирался. По крайней мере сейчас — он уже и без того обнажился сверх меры, позволив эмоциям возобладать над здравым смыслом. Он встал с поверженного противника и одёрнул китель. Кайло Рен молча следил за его действиями, невообразимо довольный тем, что они поменялись ролями, и не делал никаких попыток расквитаться.  
Вышел из каюты уже привычный всем генерал Хакс — преисполненный достоинства ответственный командир, способный уничтожить подчинённого одним только взглядом. Его лицо было привычно бесстрастным, несмотря на обуревающее его злое возбуждение. Но больше всего его мучило знание того, что Кайло Рен разделял эти чувства.  
«Мы не закончили, генерал», — услышал он и невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив обжигающее вторжение в свою голову.  
Он мысленно согласился с Кайло Реном второй раз за короткий промежуток времени и устало закрыл глаза. Это обстоятельство его удручало.


End file.
